conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Polier Security Police
The Polier Security Police is the main Law Enforcement agency in Polier. Departments The Polier Security Police has five main Departments: Patrol/Response, Detectives, Special Enforcement Team, Air Support and Marine Support. The Patrol/Response department is the main branch, and its duties include patrolling their assigned area, responding to crimes, questioning witnesses at crime scenes, assisting detectives and going on raids. The Detective Department is responsible for investigating crimes, however undercover officers are from the Detective Department, because of their good investigation skills. The Special Enforcement Team (SET) acts as the Riot Police, as well as SWAT and Counter Terrorism. Air Support operates the various helicopters and the Marine Support operates police patrol boats. Each Police Station has some of each of the first four departments, and those near rivers or the sea have Marine Patrol officers as well. Police Stations Each Town, City and other large settlement has from one to ten police stations, depending on physical size and population, and also crime rates. Police Stations all have underground cells and a helipad. Not all stations have their own helicopter, but some helicopters are shared between several stations, eg the City of Green Meadows has three police stations but only one helicopter so from January to April the helicopter is at First Station, from May to August the helicopter is at Second Station, and from September to December the helicopter is at Third Station. This ensures that every station has a helicopter for at least part of the year. Each Station is under a police Major or Lieutenant Colonel. Uniforms and equipment The Police wear an all black uniform with shirt, tie, trousers, boots, tunic, cap, sam browne belt and leather gloves. Rank is shown on the shoulders. Because the uniform does not allow a lot of freedom in foot chases (with high boots, etc) officers prefer to shoot suspects in the legs when chasing them. All officers have a minimal amount of equipment- a Glock pistol, a radio and handcuffs. Officers in the SET have AK-47 assault rifles and wear a black tactical shirt, matching cargo pants, work boots and have body armour and a riot shield, as well as a helmet. Officers do not have a badge however an ID tag is worn showing Name, Rank, Division and Department (eg Sergeant Fred Bloggs, Detective Department, Green Meadows Division.) Ranks and Insignia Commissioner- 3 gold stars Deputy Commissioner- 2 gold stars Assistant Commissioner- 1 gold star Colonel- 3 silver stars Lieutenant Colonel- 2 silver stars Major- 1 silver star Captain- 3 bronze stars Lieutenant- 2 bronze stars Junior Lieutenant- 1 bronze star Senior Sergeant- 3 gold chevrons Sergeant- 3 silver chevrons Corporal- 2 silver chevrons Police Officer 1st Class- 1 silver chevron Police Officer 2nd Class- no rank insignia Vehicles The Polier Security Police operate a wide range of vehicles, including cars, motorcycles, helicopters, boats and even their own private jets. Corruption Of 100,000 personnel in the Polier Security Police over 15,000 have admitted that they have done at least one illegal thing. 10,000 have done drugs whilst the rest have either murdered someone, done armed robbery or burned a building down.